Amor secreto
by Agus-chii
Summary: Cuando un chico deja a sus dos "mascotas" a solas en su casa, nadie sabe que clase de situaciones acarameladas pueden ocurrir entre ellos (Este summary me da pena .-. Solo pasen, lean y den su opinión e.e). AMUTO. LEMMON. LIME.
1. Amor a primera vista

_**¡Yahooooo! ¡Vacaciones! ¡Que hermoso! ¡Y no me llevo ninguna materia! 1er año: Un éxito. *u***_

_**Ahora tengo tiempo para hacer este fic que se me ocurrió porque... bueno, se me ocurrió de la nada xD**_

_**Solo que este fic es medio raro, no se porque, pero más que raro creo que original o... que se yo, los que opinan acá son ustedes, yo solo me encargo de entretenerlo (o al menos eso intento) e.e**_

_**PD: Imaginen a Amu y a Ikuto en chibi, con un toque jodidamente kawaii e.e Tipo Tsumiki de Acchi Kocchi, pero más moe (Si, aunque no lo crean mi imaginación paso los limites de adorable xD)**_

* * *

_**Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos y... acá va al estúpido(y obvio) declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach-Pit, a quienes les voy a dar una patada en el culo por crear el "Party" :v**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Amor a primera vista.**_

En este mundo que conocemos quienes mandan son una especia llamada "humanos" quién tienen más autoridad que los animales y las plantas que habitan en la Tierra. Pero en esta historia existen criaturas que ocupan los mismos privilegios que ellos, estos son llamados "mutantes", seres que nacen con alguna deformidad o algo que los diferencia y los hace especiales de los demás. Para el bien de estos no existe jerarquía entre ellos. Eso si, están divididos. Los humanos, por una parte, viven en ciudad y campos como los que ya todos conocemos, mientras que los mutantes tienen sus propias tierras, donde ningún humano tiene derecho a invadirlos o instalarse con malas intenciones, aún así ambas especies tenían derecho a visitar las tierras de los otros, mientras se mantenga la paz entre ellos.

La historia gira en una pequeña mutante pelirosa llamada Hinamori Amu. Se podría decir que no parecía una mutante a no ser de unas pequeñas orejas y cola de neko. Lo especial en ella es que su estatura era menor a la de un metro, y a pesar de tener rasgos de felino tenía una apariencia chibi-loli. No se sabía mucho de su pasado, simplemente, no tenía padres. En estos momentos ella estaba vagabundeando por un callejón. Amu estaba hambrienta y perdida, pero también, cansada. Como ya era de noche ella se acurrucó y se hizo bolita cerca de unas cajas y decidió dormir un rato.

De pronto, los cielos de Japón fueron invadidos por una llovizna que terminó convirtiéndose en una fuerte lluvia que inundó las calles.

Ella temblaba y su cuerpo comenzó a mojarse, lo único que llevaba puesto era un vestido blanco. Pero su cuerpo dejó de sentir frío cuando vio que algo, o más bien alguien, la cubría.

Si bien los mutantes eran bienvenidos en la zona humana, algunos podían ser discriminados, pero había quienes los aceptaban. Uno de ellos era un joven niño de 13 años llamado Hotori Tadase. Él tenía cabello rubio y ojos como si fueran rubíes.

- ¿Una mutante? No suelen haber muchos aquí en Japón... - ella cargó a la pequeña criatura - De todos modos... Eres muy linda para serlo. No digo que los mutantes sean feos pero... -

Amu observaba con atención la sonrisa que él llevaba en su rostro, así que ella le correspondió.

- Nyaan... -

- Vaya, que linda - volvió a sonreír - Veo que no puedo dejarte sola en un lugar así ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? - ella solo asintió con la cabeza - Muy bien... - él agarró su paraguas y caminó, cargando a Amu con unos de sus brazos, hasta su casa que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras.

Apenas entraron, el niño dejo a Amu en el piso, quién comenzó a examinar la casa con la mirada y gateaba lentamente. Ella no caminaba, bah, en realidad si, pero, esta vez estaba muy cansada y perdía el equilibrio.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó al ver la mirada curiosa del minino. Ella movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación - Me alegro... Oye, ¿No quieres bañarte? - instantáneamente esa propuesta hizo que ella se sonrojara - Tranquila... no conmigo - dijo para no alarmarla. Amu aceptó - Bien, te mostraré el bañó, sígueme - ella lo siguió.

Tadase llenó la bañera, se fue del baño y dejo que ella lo haga por si sola, para no incomodarla. Vaya mascota que las personas tenían esos días... Igual, ya era algo normal en esta sociedad.

- Si necesitas ayuda avísame - dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Nyaan! - afirmó. Ella se desvistió y se metió a la bañera.

Si bien era un neko, ella amaba el agua y estuvo varios minutos allí adentro jugando y chapoteando. Tadase de preocupó al ver que no salía, pero notó que ella se divertía y la dejó. Pero ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde y podía pescar un resfriado.

- Oye... - él recordó que todavía no sabía el nombre de la "chica" - Sal antes de que te enferme ¿Si? -

Amu obedeció. Se secó y cubrió su pelo y su cuerpo con unas toallas.

- Por cierto... ¿Como te llamas? -

Ella no sabía hablar muy bien, pero hizo su esfuerzo - A-A-A-m-m-u-u... - dijo.

- ¿Amu? -

- H-Hai... -

- Que lindo nombre, yo soy Tadase -

- ¿Ta-Tada-Tadase-kun...? -

Él soltó una pequeña risita - Toma, mientras yo limpio tu ropa ponte esto - él le entregó una camisa, que le quedaba demasiado grande, ya que, como se dijo al principio, Amu no medía más de 1 metro. Ella volvió a entrar al baño para ponérsela, cuando salió aquella prenda estaba siendo arrastrada por el piso y su pelo estaba despeinado. Tadase ser río al ver tal ternura. Él miró su reloj, ya eran casi las 22:30 - Creo que es hora de cenar ¿Te gusta el salmón? -

- ¡Nyan! - exclamó feliz, claramente era un "si"

Ambos cenaron, Tadase en la mesa y Amu en un pequeño plato sobre la mesa de vidrio de living, ya que la otra era muy grande para ella y su estatura no le convenía para comer en un lugar así. Una vez que terminaron, iban a irse a dormir.

- Oye, Amu - dijo llamado su atención - Tengo un pequeño almohadón donde solía dormir mi perra Betty, pero si no quieres puedes dormir en mi cama o en el sillón... -

A ella no le molestaba dormir en ese cojín, así que el chico lo puso cerca de la estufa y sin importarle el olor a perro que había quedado, el cual solo ella podía sentir por su sentido del olfato desarrollado, se acostó. Tadase acarició su cabeza y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

El resto de los días fue igual, Amu se encariñó con Tadase y empezó a quererlo y a respetarlo como su dueño y amo. Él se dedicaba a cuidarla como si fuese su propia mascota, pero un día, alguien más se unió a la familia...

Los rayos del sol despertaron a la pequeña mutante que descansaba en esa almohada. Sus orejas y cola se movieron lentamente, ella sintió una presencia. Amu gateó hasta la ventana que estaba en diagonal suyo. Apoyó sus brazos contra el vidrio para mantener el equilibrio. Sus ojos captaron la atención de un bulto recostado en la calle, al frente suyo.

Ese bulto era otro mutante, idéntico a Amu, cosa que era muy extraña a no ser que fueran hermanos, aún así, nunca habían dos mutantes, sean de la misma familia o no, que tengan tanto parecido. Ella vio a un pequeño neko de pelo azul que estaba tirado y con una grave herida en su pie. Al igual que ella, tenía orejas y cola de neko y tenía un estilo chibi-shota. Ella se preocupo al verlo en ese estado y comenzó a llamar a su dueño que recientemente había despertado.

- ¿Que pasa, Amu? - dijo acercando a la ventana.

- Ny-Nyan... - ella señaló donde estaba aquel individuo.

- Oh, ya veo... - dijo al ver lo mismo que Amu.

Él salió a la calle y se dirigió donde estaba el pequeño neko. Él descansaba, pero se podía notar en su rostro expresiones de dolor. Los rayos del sol lo molestaba aún más, pero al ver que algo le hacía sombra, lo agradeció con todo. Aunque abrió sus ojos repentinamente cuando sintió una mano sobre él, causando que se sobresaltara.

-Hissssssss - amenazó.

- Tranquilo, solo quiero ayudarte -

Él lo miró con mala cara, pero cuando vio a Amu que asomaba su cabeza, quién se encontraba refugiada atrás de la pierna de Tadase, se tranquilizó y no quitó su mirada de ella. El minino fue acercándose. Amu se sintió nerviosa al ver como esos ojos color zafiros la penetraban con la mirada. Ella solo se quedó quieta y sintió como el peliazul fue acercando su rostro a su cuello y lo olfateó, provocando que ella se sonrojara y sintiera un escalofrío.

- Veo que se llevan bien... - sonrió Tadase. Él se alejó de ella para mirar al rubio con total desprecio - E-Etto ¿Tienes familia? - el neko negó con la cabeza - Mmmm... - Tadase miró a Amu quién no dejaba de ver la cabellera y los ojos del peliazul - Dime... ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? - preguntó.

Él dudó, pero miró nuevamente a Amu, le sonrió picaramente y asintió con la cabeza, sabía que podría divertirse un rato... Ella se sonrojó al ver tan sonrisa encantadora.

- Muy bien... - sonrió - ¿Como te llamas? -

- I-Ikuto.. - contestó con mala cara. Tadase se sentía medio incomodo, pero sabía que con el tiempo cambiaría. En él había un alma solidaria que no aceptaría dejar a alguien en mal estado en la calle.

- I-I-ku... Ikuto... - dijo ella de una forma demasiado adorable para el recién mencionado, que volteó para ver su rostro sonrojado - B-Bien... Bi-Bien-venido... -

- Ikuto ¿Eh? - dijo él mirando a la pelirosa que reflejaba todos los tonos de rojo existente - Será mejor que te curemos antes de que esa herida empeore - esta vez dirigió su mirada a la lastimadura que él llevaba en el pie.

Los 3 entraron a la casa. Tadase se dedicó a vendar y curar el pie de Ikuto. Él, olvidándose completamente del rubio, observaba a la pelirosa recostada sobre el sillón. Ella tenía sus piernas apoyadas contra el respaldo y la cabeza que colgaba del sofá. De vez en cuando ella miraba de reojo a ambos chicos, cada vez que lo hacía se encontraba con esos zafiros, que desde la primera mirada, no los quitó de ella.

El día continuó de la misma forma, parecía interminable para ella. No le molestaba que Ikuto estuviese viviendo, lo único que la incomodaba es que en ningún segundo, vio que él dejara de mirarla. Pero la noche llegó, obviamente todos morían de sueño, fue ahí cuando él dejó de mirarla ya que se fue a dormir. Se sintió un poco mejor, pero algo... ¿Vacía?

Ignorando esa rara sensación ella fue a recostarse en su preciado cojín, Tadase a su habitación e Ikuto en el sillón. Pero no duró mucho. Esperó a que su dueño y su querida gatita quedaran profundamente dormidos y aprovechó para atacar; Él fue gateando lentamente hacía donde Amu se encontraba durmiendo. Todo su cuerpo estaba tapado por una pequeña manta. Ikuto se metió dentro de ella. Listo, ya había capturado a su presa. Dedicó unos segundo para ver el rostro angelical de Amu, había quedado hipnotizado por su belleza. Con sus orejas captó los pequeños suspiros que salían de sus labios y con sus ojos aquel rojo que aún adornaba sus mejillas.

Sin poder contenerse, cosa que no deseaba. Fue lamiendo lentamente las mejillas de Amu, haciendo que ella abriera despacio sus ojos.

- ¿Nyan? - ella sintió algo recostado sobre ella, muy bien acomodado entre sus piernas, que lamían su rostro - I-Iku.. - ella fue silenciada, ya que él comenzó a lamer sobre sus labios - I-Iku-nyan... ah... - cada vez sentía que su cuerpo era más pegado al de él, sintiendo en su entre pierna cierto bulto que iba tocándola y acariciando en aquella zona.

Trató de separarlo, pero fue dominada por el placer, porque Ikuto se dirigió a su cuello, donde no solo sintió su lengua, si no unos dientes que jugaban y marcaba su piel. Inconscientemente ella empezó a ronronear, él la abrazó y fue subiendo más, hasta llegar a su labios nuevamente y callarla con suave y tierno beso.

Él la miró y sonrió perversamente, no necesitaba palabras para hacerle saber que quería decir. Ellos se entendían muy bien. _"Prepárate para las próximas noches, Amu..."_

* * *

**_Uheuheuheuheuehueheuheuehe ok, para aclarar; mi mente empezó a imaginar como sería si Amu e Ikuto fueran nekos, como quería mantener su apariencia los cree de esta forma donde su físico es como el de cualquier humano, a diferencia de la cola y las oreja de nekomimi, y obviamente, que a diferencia del anime/manga, son como criaturitas que miden menos de un metro y medio chibi-loli/shota. Lo se... medio raro ¿No? xDD_**

**_Pero porfa, estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que hago un fic así, obviamente va a tener mucho lime y lemmon (voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible) ¿No fui algo obvia? e.e _**

**_Así que dejen sus opiniones para saber si merece continuación o no..._**

**_Gracias por leer. Sayoooo :DD_**


	2. ¿Confianza?

_**Les traigo un nuevo capitulo ~**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews :333 Espero que les guste, aunque a mi no me gustó como me quedo este capitulo D:**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Confianza?**_

Tal como su mirada lo dijo, las noches de Amu cada vez eran mas interminables. Ya que él siempre jugaba o estaba con sus bromas molestándola. Con suerte había noches donde ella podía dormir, pero no podía hacer nada...

Amu estaba nerviosa, Ikuto estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho, totalmente aferrado a ella. Este no dejaba de ronronear. Si bien le agradaba tener un nuevo compañero, él la incomodaba. Pero al ver que dormía cómodamente junto a ella decidió dejarla pasar por esta vez e intentó dormir, ella aún no entendía porque simplemente no lo echaba, algo se lo impedía...

A pesar de que estaban debajo de una manta, los rayos del sol atravesaban estas y despertaron a uno de los felinos, al peliazul. Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con el rostro de Amu durmiendo. Se separó parándose en 4 patas y se estiró como cualquier otro gato. Ella aprovechó para darse vuelta y quedar a espaldas de él. Ikuto se pegó a ella nuevamente y comenzó a lamer la nuca de la chica. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por el tacto de la lengua de él y presionaba fuerte sus ojos, pero estos fueron abiertos nuevamente cuando sintió una mano masajeando uno de sus pechos.

- ¡Kyaaaa! - exclamó - I-Iku... nyaan... ah... ah... ah... - ella no podía controlar sus gemidos, él mordía sus orejas mientras con sus dedos jugaban con su pezón, pellizcando y apretándolo contra sus dos dedos - O-Onegai-nyan... -

Él se detuvo y besó una de sus mejillas que ardían en temperatura y color. Ikuto se bajó de ella. Pero no porque Amu se lo había pedido, si no porque escuchó los pasos de Tadase que iba bajando de la escalera.

- Ohayo Amu-chan... - dijo al ver que ella corría hacía él. Tadase se inclinó y acarició la cabeza de Amu, obteniendo un ronroneó y sonrisa de ella - Ohayo Iku... - intentó acercarse, pero la mirada asesina y penetrante que el peliazul le lanzaba se lo impidió. Instantáneamente la panza de Amu sonó, tenía hambre, ella soltó una adorable risa - ¿Tienes hambre? Ahora hago el desayuno -

El rubio se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Ikuto y a Amu solos sentados en el sillón del living.

- ¿Q-Que pasa contigo? - dijo ella mirándolo con mala cara.

- ¿Que que me pasa? Solo que... - él fue acercándose lentamente a ella hasta que quedó acorralada contra y debajo del cuerpo del chico y el sofá - Me molesta ver como te acaricia las orejas... tu eres solo mía... - dijo para morder lentamente su oreja.

- ¡D-Déjame! - ella intentó escapar, pero Ikuto la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos - I-I-Iku-to... -

- No lo haré... Tu eres mía y de nadie más... - él daba cortos y delicados besos por su cuello.

Ella logró librarse de él con una patada que había pegado inconscientemente.

- I-Idiota... - ella saltó del sillón y se fue a la cocina donde Tadase estaba preparando el desayuno.

- ¿Que sucede Amu? - dijo al verla entrar.

- N-Nyan... - él notó una lagrimilla que estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos.

- Tranquila.. ¿Que pasó? - él se arrodilló y cargo a la pequeña pelirosa en sus brazos. Con uno de sus dedos limpió sus ojos para que estos no lloraran.

Ikuto también se dirigió a la cocina, pero se detuvo en la puerta para observar la situación que ocurría allí adentro. Ella lo notó, una idea pasó por su mente. Quería vengarse de Ikuto de alguna forma, una en la que él no se beneficiara de ninguna manera... Amu miró a Tadase, quien hacía lo mismo.

- T-Ta-Tadase-kun... - suspiró con una voz que superaría a los mismísimos ángeles.

- Dime... - Amu fue acercándose a su rostro y comenzó a lamer las pálidas mejillas del chico. Cada vez ella se abalanzaba más hasta que él terminó acostado en el piso abajo de ella. Aquella escena enfermaba a Ikuto - Jajaja. Oye, Amu, detente... Jajaja me haces cosquillas... -

- _¿Cosquillas? ¿Es en serio? ¿Que tan idiota es este tipo? -_ pensó Ikuto enfurecido. Con todo placer desearía ser el que disfrutara esas pequeñas caricias. Enfermo y harto de seguir viendo aquella escena se fue, se dio cuenta del truco de la pelirosa, ya tramaría alguna venganza. Lo que tenía de astucia lo tenía de pervertido.

Amu notó que él ya se había ido y bajó de su dueño. Ella le sonrió y pidió con un gestó que le acariciara la cabeza, con lo que él aceptó y luego la dejo para continuar haciendo el desayuno. Volvió al living ignorando al peliazul que la observaba, ella simulaba no haberlo visto mientras estaba en la cocina. Se recostó en el sillón y decidió dormir un rato hasta que el desayuno estuviese listo, ya que últimamente dormir era casi imposible.

- Eres muy cruel... - susurró cerca de ella.

- ¿D-De que hablas? - ella estaba muy nerviosa, nuevamente ella estaba abajo suyo... "Se fuerte Amu" se decía en el interior.

- No te hagas la inocente... Si quieres provocarme pues... lo haz hecho, pero no te dejaré escapar -

- Oye no... nyaan... ah... e-espera... - decía entre ronroneos y pequeños gemidos, la manos de Ikuto comenzó a jugar muy cerca de la intimidad de Amu - ya... para... - rogaba al sentir que cada vez se acercaban más y más a cierta zona. Su lengua fue acercándose a su cuello. Pero ella lo empujó y nuevamente se libró de él - ¡Idiota! ¡Déjame en paz! - gritó enojada y su rostro rojo a más no poder.

Esta vez no se fue con Tadase, si no que salió de la casa dejando a Ikuto sorprendido por lo que pasó. No la siguió notó que estaba realmente enojada.

- ¿Y Amu? - dijo Tadase saliendo de la cocina con 2 platos en sus manos. Él miró a Ikuto, pero no respondió, solo subió las escaleras y se fue al balcón a meditar.

Las horas pasaron y Amu no volvía, Tadase e Ikuto comenzaron a preocuparse. Sobre todo el peliazul, se sintió culpable y no dudo ni un segundo para ir a buscarla, tenía un mal presentimiento...

Buscó y buscó por las calles de Japón, se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y empezó a hacer mucho frío.

- _Dios... esto es mi culpa... Amu..._ - él se detuvo en un callejón, le pareció haber oído ruidos. Entró lentamente y vio entre unas bolsas viejas un pequeño bulto que temblaba - ¿Amu?... - él se acercó más para comprobar si realmente era ella.

Ikuto estaba en lo cierto, era Amu. Ella alzó su cabeza, miró al peliazul e instantáneamente volteó la mirada a otra parte. No tenía intenciones de verlo, ni de hablar con él. No soportaba más establecer ninguna clase de conexión.

- ¿Que haces aquí? Vete, aléjate -

- No lo haré... - él se acercó a ella - Yo... Lo siento, no quería... -

- ¡Solo déjame! - exclamó - ¡Aaaaah! - ella gritó de dolor. Ikuto la observó con más claridad, su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado y había algunas marcas donde había sangre.

- ¿Que te paso? - se acercó preocupado, ignorando los regaños de la pelirosa - ¿Quien te hizo eso? -

- No te impor... ¡Auch! -

- Dime, Amu - dijo serio. Por primera vez ella vio que se comportaba así.

- M-Me atacaron... - unas lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Amu, ella los apretó y estas recorrieron sus mejillas.

- ¡¿Quien?! Dime, Amu... - él la agarró de los hombros.

- U-Unos chicos... P-Pero no importa... S-Solo quiero ir a casa, por favor... - suplicó. Ella miró a Ikuto con unos ojos lleno de inocencia y tristeza. Él la cargó en su espalda y obedeció. Ambos se fueron a casa.

Apenas llegaron notaron a Tadase durmiendo, Ikuto recostó a Amu sobre aquél almohadón donde se suponía que ella sola debía dormir, pero también se había convertido en la cama de Ikuto.

- ¿Te duele? - preguntó viendo sus heridas.

- S-Solo un poco - mentía, ella hacía lo posible para mantener el dolor adentro suyo.

- No me mientas... - él se puso encima de Amu.

- I-Ikuto... no... -

- No podré curarte... pero esto te hará sentir mejor... ¿Puedo? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Ella afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza

En menos de un segundo, ella cerró sus ojos, dejó que Ikuto levantara su vestido y besará por todo su cuerpo, donde ella estaba llena de golpes. Ella soltaba pequeños suspiros y se dejó llevar por primera vez. Nunca antes se había dejado tocar así por Ikuto, siempre lo regañaba y a pesar de que ella se resistía, él seguía, pero mentiría si dijera que no le gusta que lo hiciera. Él siempre le daba cariño, a pesar de que a veces se pasaba de los limites, nunca llegó a un extremo tan alto. Ikuto terminó, miró a Amu que lo observaba con una dulce mirada y besó sus labios de una manera dulce, tierna y cálida para ella. Era la primera vez que la besaba en la boca y debía admitir que se sentía bien...

- Ikuto... - suspiró ella de la forma más placentera para las orejas del chico - A-Arigato... - la verguenza la invadía aquél instante, ella volteó su rostro, permitiendole a Ikuto dar un pequeño beso en su descubierto cuello.

- No hay de que... gatita... - él se separó y se acostó al lado de ella, aferrándose en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Ella le correspondió, quedando dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Gracias a aquella situación, la unión y confianza de ellos había aumentado pero... quien sabe hasta donde podría llegar la confianza entre ellos dos...

* * *

_**Ok, ok, este capitulo fue horrible :v**_

_**Estúpido intento de querer hacer un fic fabuloso ¬¬ Pero en el siguiente les va a gustar se lo aseguro :33**_

_**Nos vemos :D**_


	3. Chocolate y crema

_**Hello :3 **_

_**¿Como están? Este capitulo se lo dedico a Agostina-chan, por ser mi one-chan pervertida :33**_

_**Bueno, para alegrarlos, acá habrá lemmon. Si, ya lo se, demasiado rápido, ¿Pero no es lo que querían? .3.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Chocolate y crema._**

Japón amaneció como todos los días. El sol salió e invadió las habitaciones de todas las casas, atravesando las ventanas y quemando las mejillas se las personas. Por culpa de uno de esos rayos de sol, una criatura que estaba hecha un bollo aferrada a un peliazul, fue despertada. Miró de reojo al chico que estaba sobre ella y no la dejaba respirar. Él la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Intentó moverse, pero no lo logró. Lo único que hizo fue despertar a Ikuto.

- Buenos días, Amu... - susurró en su oreja y se abrazó fuerte a ella para descargar toda la fatiga que invadió su cuerpo.

- Ny-Nyaan~~ - se quejó - I-Ikuto-nyan... me duele... -

- Mmmm... no lo digas de esa forma, vas a hacerme pensar cosas... - mordió su oreja y se paró mientras se reía. Ella hizo un puchero y se sentó. Se frotó uno de sus ojos con el puño y bostezó de una forma demasiado adorable. Ikuto se estiró y se acercó nuevamente a ella para lamer su rosada mejilla.

- B-Baka... - ella volteó su rostro hacía la escalera para evitar ver al peliazul, pero al hacerlo vio a Tadase que bajaba por las escaleras.

- Ohayo Amu... - le sonrió a la pelirosa, ella hizo lo mismo - Ikuto... - él intentó forzar una sonrisa, ya que desde kilómetros sentía el aura asesina que se desprendía del peliazul. Así que siguió de largo hasta entrar a la cocina.

- Ikuto... ¿Por que eres así con Tadase? - preguntó inocentemente, se suponía que ella ya tenía que saberlo...

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Tu eres solo mía - le guiño un ojo y le sacó la lengua, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

- Pfff... Olvídalo, no debí preguntar... - ella le dio la espalda (N/A: ¡Ikuto! ¡Pellizcale las nalgas! okno ._.) y se sentó en el sillón para entretenerse de alguna forma con la televisión.

Mientras tanto, Tadase estaba preparando el desayuno, pero al ver el calendario que estaba en frente suyo recordó que pronto se acercaba una fecha...

- _En dos días es el cumple años de mi abuela... Mejor aprovecho y le regalo un pastel_ - pensó el rubio.

Él volvió al living, le dio a cada neko sus respectivos platos y sin dejar escapar ni un segundo más fue a la heladera a buscar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el postre para su abuela. Sacó harina, huevo, azúcar y lo más importante; cacao y crema repostera para los detalles. Una vez todo preparado, se puso a cocinar.

Mientras tanto, Amu miraba en la televisión una novela. Ella estaba con la mirada clavada en los personajes y sus diálogos. Sin darse cuenta que Ikuto se había sentado al lado de ella. Él observaba como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver las escenas románticas que pasaban. Incluso se habían pasado un poco de los limites. Era curioso que pasaran esa clase de programas tan temprano. Sin duda él moría de risa al ver como su mirada inocente veía esas escenas y la curiosidad que había en su expresión. Él fue acercándose lentamente a su oreja, iba a empezar uno de sus juegos pero...

- ¡No puede ser! - él se separó al oír el grito de Tadase. Que también hizo llamar la atención de Amu y la sacó de su mundo.

- ¿Nyan? - ella volteó y lo miro con curiosidad.

- Ahora vengo, tal vez me tarde un rato ¿Si? Hubo un accidente con un amigo mío, iré a verlo - él acarició la cabeza de Amu, iba a hacerlo con Ikuto, pero recordó de quien se trataba... La mirada asesina que el peliazul le lanzó evitó que lo haga, pero con suerte se calmó al ver como ella le sonreía dulcemente - N-Nos vemos... - se fue.

Amu notó que Ikuto estaba sentado al lado suyo, haciendo que casi le causara un infarto. Él se río por su reacción, mientras que ella hizo un puchero de enojo. Intento ignorar al peliazul, pero la novela había terminado y había puros comerciales. Ella, para no tener que lidiar con él, fue hasta la cocina, donde se sintió atraída por un delicioso aroma que desconocía. Apenas entró se dirigió a la mesada, se puso en dos pata para ver mejor que era esa que tanto la llamaba, pero al apoyar mal una de sus pequeñas manos ocasiono que un bol de chocolate derretido y otro de crema le cayeran encima, ensuciando todo su cuerpo, resbalara y cayera al piso.

- ¡Kyaaaa! - exclamó, ya que el chocolate había sido derretido recientemente y no podía pararse, no solo por su inutilidad de mantenerse parada y en equilibrio, si no que sus pies y manos se resbalaban cada vez que intentaba hacerlo. Ikuto fue rápidamente a la cocina apenas oyó su gritó, se había preocupado. Pero al verla así no podía pensar nada más que en cosas perversas...

Ikuto fue gateando lentamente a ella hasta ponerse encima suyo. Amu lo miró un poco asustada, él acarició su rostro con una de su manos y rozó su nariz con la de ella. Ella soltó un quejido ya que una gota caliente de chocolate cayó en su mejilla quemando su piel. Él se acercó, comenzó a lamer y "curar" la quemadura que se había formado, calmando a la pelirosa que estaba indefensa.

- I-Ikuto... - él continuo lamiendo las otras parte donde había chocolate y crema. Lentamente sus manos fueron levantando su vestido blanco que, ya no lo era, si no que había tomado un color marrón por todo el chocolate que había caído.

- Estás muy sucia... necesitas una limpieza... - dijo para luego tirar el vestido.

- Nyaan... aaah... I-Ikuto... C-Chotto... aah... -

Ikuto empezó a lamer lentamente al rededor del pezón de Amu, para luego poder morderlo y dejarlo parado. Una vez que limpió uno de sus pechos, comenzó a masajearlo y se dirigió al otro para continuar con su labor. Fue subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello y lamer cada rincón de él, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica sintiera escalofríos y una sensación extraña en su estomago, pero más abajo había otra clase de sensación... un más húmeda.

Ella sintió sus labios siendo devorados. Inconscientemente, le siguió el juego y lo abrazó por el cuello. Ikuto sintió como Amu intentaba quitarle la camisa, ella había sido dominada por la lujuria.

- Así que después de todo eres pervertida... - susurró en su oreja y luego la mordió. Ella se sonrojó y volteó su mirada, no entendía como y porque hizo eso, pero en parte deseo seguir - ¿Quieres que continúe? - le sonrió perversamente.

No necesitó decir ni una palabra, ya que Amu logró terminar arriba de Ikuto y al ver que por culpa de ese movimiento él se había manchado, ahora ella decidió darle una limpieza. Ella logró sacarle la camisa a Ikuto con mayor facilidad y comenzó a lamer todo su pecho, fue subiendo hasta su cuello, pero no se detuvo ahí. En forma de venganza fue hasta sus orejas azules, donde las mordió sin piedad y empezó a jugar con ellas. Ikuto estaba encantado por eso, pero no toleraba aceptar que ella tuviera el control. Como no había forma de que el rotara, ya que se resbalaban. Empezó a lamer nuevamente los pechos de Amu que estaban muy cerca sobre su rostro, ya que Amu estaba más arriba disfrutando el sabor de sus orejas. Esto debilitó nuevamente a Amu, cada lamida hacía que su cuerpo temblará y perdiera el control de su cuerpo y no pudiera mantenerse en cuatro patas. Cayó sobre Ikuto, permitiendo que él tomara el control de la situación. Ella estaba demasiado excitada, su rostro y suspiros lo mostraba claramente.

Ikuto volvió a posarse sobre ella y continuó lamiendo sus rostro. Ella hacía lo mismo, a través de pequeñas lamidas mostraban cariño y afecto, como dos gatitos. Bueno, claramente eso aparentaban. Pero también era una guerra para ver quién lograba más saborear y lamer del otro.

Cada vez iban pegándose más al otro, hasta Amu pudo sentir el miembro de Ikuto que rozaba y acariciaba sus intimidad, haciendo que sus gemidos se notaran más. Ikuto la miró con una sonrisa picará, Amu solo se sonrojó, si es que era posible y se perdió sus ojos en los ojos de él. Pero lentamente fue cerrándolos cuando sintió unos cuantos dedos que metió adentro de ella. Su cuerpo se movía sin control, pidiendo más del peliazul y que aumentara su velocidad. Acaricio sus clítoris, y deslizó sus dedos por todo su interior, rozando con cada centímetro y parte, que fueron excitándola cada vez más.

Él sacó sus dedos y los lamió, miró a Amu que mostraba su mejor expresión, la favorita de Ikuto. Ella estaba que explotaba de placer. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró con una voz profunda y seductora.

- ¿Estas lista, pequeña? - ella asintió e Ikuto agarró suavemente las piernas de Amu para colocarlas alrededor suyo.

- ¡Nyaaan! - exclamó de dolor al sentir como la penetraba lentamente - I-Ikuto... -

Él la abrazó y besó suavemente sus labios para calmarla y transformar ese dolor en placer. Fue moviendolo delicadamente, para no lastimarla.

- Tranquila... Amu... - susurró y le sonrió, pero esta vez era una sonrisa dulce. Las lagrimas que estaban a punto de caer de sus ojos fueron desapareciendo al igual que el dolor que sentía en ella. Lentamente sus gritos se convirtieron en gemidos y ronroneos.

- Nyan... nyan... aah... I-Iku-nyan... aaahh... - ella disfrutaba sentirlo adentro suyo, sentir sus envestidas y penetraciones. Era una sensación extraña pero agradable.

Amu se abrazó a él y enredó su piernas para mantener la unión entre ellos. Pero con el pasar del tiempo sus cuerpos fueron agotándose y llegaron a sus limites. Llegaron al orgasmo donde ambos tocaron el cielo y al clímax tan esperado. Ikuto se puso a su altura y ambos se abrazaron, aferrándose al otro para sentir el calor de cada uno. Él acariciaba su cabello y orejas, mientras que ella jugaba con sus dedos en la espalda de él. Amu volteó su cuerpo para que él la abrazara por atrás, permitiendole besar su cuello y entrelazaran sus manos...

- Te amo, Amu... - susurró. Ella se sonrojó y no respondió, se sentí muy avergonzada.

Lentamente ellos fueron quedándose dormidos, pero no en los brazos de Morfeo, si no en los brazos del otro...

* * *

_**Lo se, lo se, muy corto. **__**Pero no se quejen hay lemmon (ewe). Momento... acabo de darme cuenta que... es la primera vez que no dejo suspenso en un capitulo... ¡OMG! :OOOO**_

_**Okno xD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews :3 **_


	4. Secuestro

_**¡A ver Agos pendeja! ¡Ya subí el maldito capitulo! ¡Así que no me jodas ni me mande nada raro por chat! ;-; **_

_**Perdon por la demora jeje... Es que no se me ocurría nada y no tenía ganas de pensar DD:**_

_**La historia ahora tendrá algo de trama pero voy a seguir mateniendo el toque lemmon/lime del fic ¿Ok?**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Secuestro.**_

- Mmm... B-Buenos días, princesa... - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

- O-Ohayo... - ella se puso a la altura de su rostro y lamió su rostro. Ikuto quedo impresionado, sin dejar escapar ni un segundo le devolvió el ataque.

Ikuto se puso encima de ella nuevamente y rozó todo su cuerpo con el de ella. Besó suavemente sus labios y le sonrió - ¿Como estas? -

- Y-Yo... - ella sintió que algo faltaba en la casa - ¿Y-Y Tadase?... - ella escapó de los brazos de Ikuto y caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina - ¿D-Donde esta?... -

- Mmmm... Eso no importa... Ahora estamos más tiempo solos... ¿Verdad? - él la abrazó nuevamente a Amu por la cintura. Sus dedos jugaban sus pezones, rozándolos suavemente y dio cortos besos a lo largo del cuello de Amu.

- I-Ikuto... - suspiró - N-No es momento... -

- ¿Tu dices? Aún así... Creo que aún no terminamos con tu limpieza... - Ikuto bajó su mano y rozó la intimidad de Amu que aún estaba húmeda.

- ¡E-Espera! - Ignorando las quejas de Amu, fue metiendo sus dedos lentamente, una vez adentro comenzaba a revolverlo y los sacaba para limpiarlo con su lengua - Aaah... I-Ikuto... H-Hablo en serio... -

- Buuh... Esta bien... - él soltó - Pero solo por esta vez, pequeña... - susurró en su oído.

Ella se sonrojó y caminó hasta el living. Vio algunas huellas que había dejando por la crema que no había salido de su cuerpo - Argh... es verdad, necesito un baño... - ella volteó para ver la cocina, se extrañó al no ver a Ikuto adentro de la habitación - ¿Ikuto? - asomó su cabeza, pero no lo encontró.

Ignoró el simple echo de la ausencia del neko-hentai y de alguna forma, logró abrir un armario donde había varias toallas y algunos de sus vestido que vestía, todos eran casi idénticos.

- Aaaaah... Ese Ikuto a veces es un pesado - suspiró mientras se metía a la bañera.

- ¿Eh? ¿Eso piensas de mi y mi amor? - de la nada, un neko-hentai salió del agua.

- ¿C-Cuando entraste ahí? - gritó desesperada.

- Hace unos minutos... - respondió como si nada.

- ¡P-Pero es imposible! ¡No puedes estar allí tanto tiempo! ¡Te quedarías sin aliento! -

- ¿Para que aire? Si cada vez que te veo tu me lo quitas... - susurró en su oreja mientras la acorralaba.

- ¡Mooooo! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Quiero bañarme! - intentó separarlo pero él entrelazó sus manos con las de ella.

- Entonces deja que lo haga por ti - él hizo que el cuerpo de Amu quedara a espaldas suyo. Luego de eso tomó el jabón y comenzó a rozarlo lentamente con cada centímetro de piel de la pelirosa - ¿Para que un baño si siempre hueles tan bien? - mordió su cuello.

- Porque yo no soy una mugrosa como vos... - respondió.

- ¿Eh? Eso me dolió... - él abandono su tarea de limpieza y la abrazo - Ahora es tu turno, preciosa -

- Olvídalo - ella se paró, salió de la bañera, agarró una toalla y abandono al pequeño neko-henta adentro del agua.

- Tsk... Le haré pagar esta noche... - dijo mientras chapoteaba en el agua - Por cierto ¿Que hago aquí? Se supone que soy un gato... - se dijo a si mismo.

- _Ikuto idiota... - pensaba Amu - Aún así él es muy lindo y... ¡No! ¡E-Es solo un pervertido!_ - ella estaba en la habitación de su dueño. Terminó de cambiarse y estaba a punto de irse pero... - _Ahora que lo pienso. Tadase no vino a dormir esta noche..._ - pensó mientras miraba el cuarto. Por un momento sintió un escalofrío, una mala sensación... - _¡Tadase-kun! ¡Debe estar en problemas!_ -

Amu huyó de la casa para buscar al rubio. Buscó y buscó pero no lo encontró. Resignada iba a regresar pero...

- Oh miren, es la mutante de la otra vez - Amu se estremeció al oír aquella voz.

- Ah si, ¿Por que no continuamos lo que íbamos a hacer? -

- ¡Idiota! Recuerda que no la necesitamos para hacer esas cosas... Si no que necesitamos "eso" que tiene... -

- Tienes razón... Niña, si no quieres que te hagamos nada... Danos "eso" -

- ¿"Eso"? - preguntó asustada y sin entender.

* * *

- ¡Amu-chan! ¡Ikuto! ¡Ya regresé! - gritó Tadase mientras entraba a la casa - ¡Perdón! ¡Me quedé en la casa de un amigo y...! ¿Eh? ¿Ikuto? ¿Donde está Amu? - le preguntó al no verla. Ikuto lo miró y le hizo un gesto de "No tengo ni la mas puta idea" y volvió a lo suyo - Bueno. Al fin y al cabo es mitad gato así que no me extraña que quiera libertad -

- _Amu... Sabía que iría a buscar a Tadase ¿Pero ahora donde está?_ - pensó. Pero él también sintió una mala sensación y no dudó en ir a buscarla - _Dios... esta chica siempre se mete en problemas... -_

* * *

Amu abrió sus ojos. Lo único que recordó fue haber sido golpeada, luego de eso hubo oscuridad.

Intentó distinguir la zona con sus ojos, pero no. Nada se le hacía familiar, solo 2 bultos que la observaban con total maldad.

- Ahora habla, mocosa - dijo uno de ellos.

- ¿Pero que...? - ella notó que su cuerpo estaba amarrado a una silla - ¡Suéltenme! - gritó.

- ¡Dilo de una vez y lo haremos! - el otro le dio una bofetada.

- ¿Q-Que... Que es lo que quieren...? - dijo débil.

- Tu sabes... ¡Queremos la Humpty Lock! -

- ¿La Jampo que? -

- ¡La Humpty Lock! ¡Idiota! - gritó el mismo que la había golpeado. Él alzó su mano pero.

- Cálmate Kuro - dijo su compañero - No necesitamos usar eso métodos en ella... Pero si en él... - él alzó una imagen. Una imagen donde estaba el rostro de Ikuto - Ahora dínoslo o tu y ese imbécil las pagaran... -

- Yo no... - los ojos de Amu estaba a punto de lanzar lagrimas. No entendía que pasaba y mucho menos quienes eran esas personas...

* * *

_**... **_

_**Sin comentarios para esta mierda :v**_

_**Bueno, no se me ocurría nada así que decidí poner algo de misterio a la historia. Es que simplemente no puedo evitar cagar finales (? **_

_**Okya xD. Nos vemos :3**_


End file.
